Extrait du JT sorcier
by Aresielle
Summary: suivez notre reporter lord de sa visite des cachots de Lord Voldemort...


Genre : humour, horreur.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Rating : au moins pg17, à ne pas prendre au premier degré.

Extrait du JT sorcier du 20 décembre 1999, diffusé sur Wizard- Channel à 20h37.

Un jeune homme portant un costume très chic se tient devant un immense rempart balayé par les vagues et le vent.

« -Bonsoir Luna. Comme vous venez de l'annoncer je suis en direct des geôles de notre seigneur et maître vénéré dont nous connaissons tous le nom. Quelle joie pour nos téléspectateurs et quel honneur pour moi votre misérable serviteur de pénétrer dans cet antre, haut lieu de la jet-set mangemorte.

Mais permettez-moi tout d'abord de Récapituler l'historique de cette illustre bâtisse. Ancienne prison d'état connue sous le nom d'Azkaban avant la victoire triomphante de notre Lord bien aimé sur celui qui n'a plus de nom, la forteresse Arrrgggggg(1) est devenue le lieu de détention des membre du oh combien non moins célèbre ordre du phénix. Pour nous guider tout au long de notre visite nous serons accompagnés, oh insigne honneur, par notre maître à tous. J'ai nommé le grand, le magnifique, le merveilleux, le …

Je crois que nous avons compris, monsieur Crivey.

Je… oui bien entendu mon maître… euh ! Lord Voldemort en personne. »

Le jeune homme tremblant se tourne vers le maître des ténèbres, enveloppé de riches robes sombre, qui sourit à notre courageux reporter. Apercevant une masse vêtue d'un collier en cuir et recroquevillée aux pieds du souverain du monde magique, Colin s'enhardit à poser une question.

« -Je vois que vous avez amené votre animal de compagnie.

Oui, il avait besoin d'une petite promenade et je me suis dit qu'il aimerait revoir ses amis. N'est-ce pas mon petit ? » Le vieil homme se pencha et flatta le coup du jeune homme prostré à ses coté qui leva ses yeux verts éteints vers le journaliste.

« -Bien ! Si nous commencions cette visite ?

Bien sur mon seigneur. C'est une joie immense pour moi oh splendeur des splendeur que de faire découvrir à votre peuple…

Silence ! »

Celui dont le nom fut craint à jamais tira sur la laisse de sa créature et se dirigea d'un pas ralenti par les ans vers l'immense porte qui isolait la prison de l'extérieur. Colin se dépêcha de le suivre tout en faisant signe à son caméraman Denis de l'accompagner.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et une femme blonde à tête de cheval s'inclina à leur passage.

« -Je vous présente Pétunia, ordre de Voldy deuxième classe pour service rendu à la communauté sorcière et gardienne des portes de la forteresse.

Enchanté !

Elle ne vous répondra pas, je lui ai fais couper la langue. Je la trouvais trop bavarde. » Le seigneur sombre partit dans un petit ricanement qui se finit en quinte de toux.

Il conduisit le reporter à travers un suite interminable de couloirs et d'escaliers tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois au travers de laquelle on pouvait entendre des cris de terreur et des gémissements de douleur.

« -Ici c'est la garçonnière de Walden Macnair. C'est un grand sentimental qui adore le travail bien fait. Désirez-vous le rencontrer ?» Une nouvelle série de hurlement retentis.

« Allez ne soyez pas timide. » Et d'un geste alerte pour un homme de son âge, il ouvrit la porte et incita fermement Colin à entrer dans la pièce.

Sur une table de torture était allongé Ronald Wesley, le corps transpercé de part en part par une multitude d'aiguilles en fer portées au rouge. Le bourreau s'affairait autour de sa victime en sautillant et en lançant divers sorts de temps en temps pour le maintenir en vie.

Apercevant son employeur, le tortionnaire se jeta à ses pieds, embrassa l'ourlé de sa robe avant de se jeter à son cou.

« -Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais, j'aurais fait un peu de ménage. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du sang tout frais.

Non, non, je ne suis que de passage. Je fais visiter nos installations à ces messieurs de la télé.

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? » Il prit une hache qu'il laissa tomber sur la main de sa proie, détachant quelques doigts qu'il ramassa.

« Prend au moins ça pour nourrir Nagini et le truc qui traîne à tes pieds.

Merci fiston. Vous venez monsieur Crivey ? »

Le journaliste ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la pièce plus blême qu'en y entrant. Suivant son guide le long du couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une porte où était inscrit **Lucius Malfoy**, **_docteur es tortures_**.

« -C'est la salle de cours où nous formons nos futur mangemorts. Entrons. »

La pièce était vivement éclairée. Six personnes étaient réparties autour d'une table sur laquelle était étendu ce qui semblait être une jeune femme d'après les cris poussés. L'animal de compagnie de Voldemort leva les yeux vers la forme et prononça un son situé entre mionne et miaou ce qui attira l'attention du professeur.

« -Tommy ! Salut. Continuez sans moi les enfants.» L'homme blond se rapprocha en se déhanchant du dit Tommy, laissant ses élèves lancer le doloris sur l'être tordu de douleur, et commença à lui faire la bise.

« Salut Luce. Tu vas bien ?

Comme un charme ma poule. Et toi, les affaires ?

La routine. J'ai augmenté l'impôt sur la pauvreté de trois cent pour cent et fait fouetté quelque manant qui mendiaient du pain sous mes fenêtres.

Oh, toi ! Tu sais quoi dire aux hommes pour leur plaire.

Chut mon chou, pas devant les caméras. » Tous deux commencèrent à glousser. Profitant de la distraction de son maître le garçon aux yeux vert tenta de s'approcher de la table mais Voldemort le ramena contre lui grâce à sa laisse.

« -Non, non, mon chaton. Tu restes ici. Si tu es un vilain garçon ce soir tu iras dormir avec le rat. Lucius, explique donc à notre ami journaliste en quoi consiste ton travail.

Mais tes désirs sont des ordres. » Il lança un regard énamouré au vieil homme aux yeux de serpent et se tourna vers le reporter en faisant voler sa longue chevelure blonde.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous apprenons aux nouvelle recrues comment torturer les dissidents au régime totalitaire de notre maître vénéré à tous. Ah ! Je vous laisse notre patiente ne crie plus. Il faut que j'aille la ranimer. Enervate. Les enfant combien de fois devrais-je vous dire qu'il faut maintenir la cible consciente si on veut obtenir un résultat optimal…

Venez, laissons les. »

Voldemort entraîna alors Colin et Denis dans une nouvelle aile de la prison. La température chuta brutalement et un sentiment oppressant envahi le cœur de nos deux courageux envoyé spéciaux. Des sanglots à moitiés étouffés provenaient des différentes cellules disposées de part et d'autre du couloir. Le Lord ouvrit une geôle et ils découvrirent un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui souriait béatement.

« - Vous voulez un bonbon au citrons ? »

Un détraqueur sortit alors de la petite pièce et se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Colin.(2)

« -C'en est trop ! Je démissionne ! » La longue silhouette noire renifla alors bruyamment et partit en glissant.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez vu ça. C'est le troisième cette semaine… enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai conduit ici mais pour vous présenté ma petite Bella. »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir devant une porte en fer forgé. Soudain un cri perçant déchira le silence sépulcral.

« Ça s'est ma petite Bellatrix. Une jeune femme charmante et pleine de vie, vous verrez… »

Mais très vite les hurlements de douleurs furent remplacés par des gémissements de plaisirs. Intrigué Voldemort entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de la refermer brutalement.

« Excusez-moi un instant. Vous voulez bien me le tenir ? » Il tendit la laisse à Colin et rentra dans la pièce. Curieux le journaliste s'approcha et pu épier la conversation.

« -Bellatrix ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas jouer avec tes victimes. C'est sale et on ne sait pas ou ça a traîné avant. Descends donc tout de suite de ce loup garou.

Mais maître, mon Mumus il est propre je lui ai fait prendre son bain. Et je l'ai même traité contre les puces. S'il te plaît ! Je te jure que je serais une gentille fille.

Bon d'accort, mais juste pour cette fois ! »

Voldemort sortit et sourit de toutes ses gencives.

« -Ah ! Les enfants on ne peut rien leur refuser. Finissons notre visite par la salle réservée aux traîtres. Par ici. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une baie vitrée donnant sur une salle très peu éclairé ne contenant comme mobilier qu'une table sur laquelle était posé un rétroprojecteur et deux chaises. L'une des deux était occupées par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint qui suppliait le second, un petit homme gras à face de rat, de cesser son supplice.

« -Et celle là représente les vacance que notre maître à passer aux îles Fidji avec son amis le calamar géant. La suivante c'est Bellatrix et le maître au ski à Chamonix. Et là c'est Lucius et le maître qui font de la pêche sur le Loch Ness.

Pitié Peter ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie… »

Voldemort sourit à nouveau à son hôte.

« -Et bien je pense que nous avons fais le tour. Je vous raccompagne ?

Merci bien, mais j'ai déjà trop abusé de votre bonté. Ce fut un honneur pour nous de faire cette visite en votre compagnie. » Et sans attendre la réponse du seigneur noir les frères Crivey coururent jusqu'à la sortie.

Trelawney entra en courant dans la pièce.

« Quelqu'un aurait vue ma boule de cristal. J'ai perdu ma boule.

Tient Sibylle. » Severus tendit négligemment la sphère à sa collègue et la laissa tomber sur son pied avant de se pencher sur Harry.

« -Vous comprenez la situation, Potter. Si vous n'êtes pas vainqueur lors de votre combat contre celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom… L'avenir est entre vos mains. Maintenant retournez à votre entraînement et cessez de vous plaindre ! »

Le griffondor sortit de la pièce presque en courant et Draco se tourna vers le directeur de sa maison.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour le convaincre. C'est un griffi. On ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de problème. Sans compter que Boot et Macmillan sont de très mauvais acteurs. Mon père et vous savez qui n'ont pas cet horrible accent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir regarder un vieux film moldu sur le comte Dracula. »

Les deux serpentards grimacèrent à leur tour et sortirent de la pièce en laissant le professeur de divination gémir sur son pied doloris.

(1)comme dans les Monty Pithon.

(2)ce détraqueur répond au doux nom de Mimi.


End file.
